<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Staying Alive, but on a thread. And with some idiot friends! by Wolfba3103</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769292">Staying Alive, but on a thread. And with some idiot friends!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfba3103/pseuds/Wolfba3103'>Wolfba3103</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgotten and Non-Forgotten Souls in hell with eachother. A dogfight, pretty much. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bendy and the Ink Machine</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>AU, Awkward Crush, F/M, M/M, Protectiveness, Referenced Disembowelment, Sadism, Secret Crush, Self-Doubt, Self-Hatred, Striker Grant wears glasses, Striker!Grant Cohen, actually canon design bertrum to make it harder on myself to write a octopus ride, all these may change in time, although putting as teen and up for now because its not as bad to go into mature, bendy animatronic lacie because we need more of her, i think light body horror? really new to this platform so not too sure, m gang, might be a wings of fire reference w the freezing death breath???, please give me ideas i need i d e a s, very heavily implied killing + graphic depictions of murder, written at 4a</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:36:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,041</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769292</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfba3103/pseuds/Wolfba3103</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Lacie laments about the fact that she is now an animatronic, while also bringing up the fact she has some rather strange friends.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Forgotten and Non-Forgotten Souls in hell with eachother. A dogfight, pretty much. [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951375</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Staying Alive, but on a thread. And with some idiot friends!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like there's an abundance of Lacie Benton Bendy Animatronic AUs on this site,,<br/>therefore, with my love of Lacie Benton and animatronics, I'm here to help w that.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She had always hated that damned, stupid, hellish, and did she mention damned, animatronic.<br/>
It sat there, unmoving for the longest time. Barely any progress was made on it from her, which had almost gotten her fired. She wasn’t going to think about that day. Nope, never again.<br/>
And even if she did try to think back on that day, she wouldn’t be able to remember anything.<br/>
She hadn’t been able to remember anything. Nothing about the before, aside from that stupid robot she had hated with all her heart.<br/>
So, she had come to agreement with herself, she hated herself. Because she had accepted the fact that she was now one with the animatronic itself, and that the animatronic was one with her.<br/>
She wasn’t her old self. No, not anymore. Now, she was the bot. Aside from some faceplates, a speaker-box on the right side, below where her should should be, and a torn metal ‘exo-skeleton’ with an ink heart protruding out that was connected to the inside of her, to the back of her head, her lower torso, both arms, both legs, and was continuously beating and pumping life-essence to her. She also had a rather crooked wire tail that didn’t serve much purpose aside from getting in the way.<br/>
But she was staying alive, and that was all that mattered to Lacie. Lacie Benton was not one to give up so easily. She would fight, no matter the risk or anything.<br/>
Which is why she only caved in when it had come to either her job or her fears. She wasn’t going to admit that yes, she was scared by an lifeless animatronic, as everyone told her.<br/>
She <em>had</em> been right! She was happy, in a dull, cold way. At times where she figured she should have been happy, such as the fact that she was alive surprisingly, and the fact that she had found two of her friends.<br/>
Bertrum and Grant! How exciting for her. Bertrum was quite literally something that had appeared in her nightmares, and Grant was one of those small spider looking things that occasionally waved little sticks at her while chattering something she couldn’t understand.<br/>
Neither of them had been exactly how she’d expected. Bertrum was… actually, he was debatable. He was never really violent to Lacie or Grant, but anyone else he sure as hell would fling into the ceiling within a heartbeat. She had witnessed it, once. That had been funny as hell, watching this little Fisher try to fight back. It hadn’t necessarily died upon hitting the ground, which is exactly when she pounced and had killed it.<br/>
Which is when she realized how much she loved to kill things as a stress reliever. Sadist, she had decided. She was literally a sadist. She absolutely loved stabbing things then disemboweling them. It scared her, of how much fun she took in that. In the sight of inky organs and ink that had the same scent of blood and the screams and the fact that these things were suffering exactly what she had to go through, besides from the fact that they would never come back.<br/>
OK. Maybe she was staying alive, but only barely. But it was an improvement from being dormant for the last thirty-years or so!<br/>
Aside from Bertie and her sadistic interests, Grant was . . . peculiar.<br/>
He wasn’t acting like he was trying to kill anyone. He certainly never snarled at anyone and normally kept back to himself, trailing behind Lacie, sleeping in one of Bertie’s carts, or missing entirely.<br/>
<em>Shame we can’t understand him</em>, Lacie had mused before. She wondered what went on in his mind, if he remembered anything, or if he was really even Grant for that matter. She had assumed yes, because he confirmed it for one and had an emotional breakdown, or whatever a Striker’s variant of an emotional breakdown was, upon seeing a large number. Oh, and he wore glasses. That was enough evidence for her, honestly.<br/>
Lacie herself wondered what went on in her head. She wasn’t like she used to be. She couldn’t feel any large amounts of emotion. She was rather cold and emotionless. It was depressing. She wore this little mask, which was quite literally faceplates, that had two pie-eyes drawn onto them with that never-leaving smile.<br/>
It bothered her to no end. She hated it, though. Bertrum had stated before that he was one-hundred percent fine with it, but that was just him. <em>Helpful input with someone who has only a head and an amusement park ride as a body.</em> She had wanted to say, but could never make herself say anything.<br/>
It wasn’t that she liked him, and was too shy to say anything. Okay, MAYBE she did. Maybe only a little. She couldn’t tell anymore, with her emotions and senses all messed up. But that wasn’t why she couldn’t make herself speak.<br/>
She quite literally could only make herself say a few words at a time, a sentence at most whenever she was hot.<br/>
Her insides, throat, speaker-box, and heart all felt like ice whenever she tried to speak. It started up with a direct, menacing hissing sound that came directly from her throat rather than her speaker-box. She was sure there was a way to make herself talk from the speaker-box, but she wasn’t too sure exactly on how to do that just yet.<br/>
The horrible <em>hissss</em> and ice feeling continued whenever she attempted to speak, as if she was ready to send out a blast of freezing death-breath anytime she tried to say anything. The times she could speak, however, her voice had that little drip to it, and that static-glitch filter layered over it.<br/>
Grant had written several little notes on how she worked, even going as far as to ask Bertrum what he had remembered from the Bendy Animatronic’s design.<br/>
Lacie remembered having heard them softly chitter away to each other. It wasn’t like she could sleep, so she had no choice but to listen.<br/>
So, here she was. Staying alive with two idiot friends, barely hanging on to her precious sanity and life by a thread.<br/>
She could tell, these next few years with these two, would go splendid.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>